demon_flyfffandomcom-20200213-history
Forsaken Tower
A new dungeon has surfaced south of Flaris. Overflowing with masquerpets, this tower is suitable for AOE and 1v1 players alike. However, unlike other dungeons in Madrigal, the terrain and environment to reach this dungeon make it nearly impossible to access. Luckily for players, there are brave soldiers who will lead you to the level of the Dungeon that you seek. Each level of the dungeon is more dangerous to reach, and as a result, the price for guidance is increased. Details are below: ::*Floor 1 contains monsters in the 62-72 level range. Entry is 10,000 Penya. ::*Floor 2 contains monsters in the 74-84 level range. Entry is 30,000 Penya. ::*Floor 3 contains monsters in the 86-96 level range. Entry is 50,000 Penya. ::*Floor 4 contains monsters in the 98-108 level range. Entry is 70,000 Penya. ::*Floor 5 contains monsters in the 110-120 level range. Entry is 100,000 Penya. Access For access to the Forsaken Tower please see the New Tower NPC Forsaken Tower Manager in Northern Flarine. Secret Rooms Rumors say that upon the top of the Forsaken Tower are two rooms, which hold monsters the likes of which have never been seen before. Furthermore, it is said that guilds that are able to vanquish the guardians of these rooms will be rewarded with great power and fortune.(Please note that the Secret rooms are treated like a weekly siege (only this is PvM, not PvP), and guilds must compete to win access. ). It consists of making your way through 100 mutant (giant) tower mobs and then fighting a level 121 boss. This boss will fully heal himself if the player he is currently targetting dies or disconnects. *Monsters in the East room do not give any EXP. Items dropped do not have any binding time, as only guild members will be in the room together. *Monsters in the West room give EXP, and items dropped have normal binding time Entry Guilds must be at least level 20 to enter the bidding competition to enter the Secret Rooms. Make sure the Guild Leader talks to the Secret Room Manager NPC. There are 2 NPCs, who are located in Flaris and Darken. The NPC in Flaris manages the East Secret Room, and the NPC in Darken manages the West Secret Room. Guilds can only bid on one room at a time. Guilds must bid for entry, with 100,000,000 penya being the minimum bid required. The top eight guilds with the highest bids can enter the Secret Rooms only on Sundays (see schedule below). Only 10 members, from each of the highest bidding guilds, can actually enter the Secret Rooms—so choose them wisely. Again, make sure the Guild Leader talks to the Secret Room Manager NPC. Upon entry to the room, all buffs are dispelled, and all parties of the participating members are removed.' Once your group arrives inside the room, you can reform parties and rebuff each other. How does it work :There are TWO Secret Room NPCs. One next to the bank in Flarine (East) and one next to the bank in Darkon (West). These operate as two independent secret room sieges. For example, the guilds registered in the east room do not compete against the guilds registered in the west room. Only against the other guilds in their respective room. :The siege is also instanced, meaning that even though every registered guild is doing it at the same time, you will only be with your own guild. However you will be able to see the progress of the other guilds on the left side of your screen. Time Schedule All times are in PST (GMT-8) ::*Sunday: 12:00PM - Application window ends. The guilds with the top 8 bids will be eligible for entry. Guild Leaders should proceed to register their 10 participating members. ::*Sunday: 1:00PM - Registration time ends, each guild should enter their respective rooms. ::*Sunday: 1:10PM - Combat begins. ::*Sunday: 3:10PM - Combat Ends. Rewards Win/Loss Conditions The following conditions will result in a guild winning or losing the event. Winning ::*Defeat the final boss within the 2 hour time limit, AND before any other guild you are competing against. Losing ::*Another guild defeats the boss monster first. ::*All guilds fail to defeat the boss monster during the allotted time. ::*A Guild leader is killed during battle (that leader’s guild loses). ::*A Guild’s leader logs out. A guild who successfully wins their respective room, will be rewarded with the following: :Guild Leader: ::*The Guild Leader will be given the authority to set a onetime tax rate for all NPC shops, for the duration of 1 week. The tax rate can be between 5%-20%. :::If there is no winning guild, the tax rate is set to 0%. :::If the winning guild’s leader does not set the tax rate by Monday 00:00, the rate is set to 5% automatically. :::45% of all taxes collected are delivered via mail daily at 24:00. :Guild Members: ::*Guild members of a guild that won the East Secret Room will receive 45% of all entrance fees from the Forsaken Tower. ::*Guild members of a guild that won the West Secret Room will receive access to the secret rooms, the ability to hunt freely in the tower. Other Notes about the Secret Room events :*If a player (who isn’t a guild leader) dies during the fight, they will spawn next to their respective Secret Room Manager. :*The manager will allow then to re-enter the event. The player will be teleported to their guild leader automatically. Admittance For entrance into the East Secret Room please see new npc (Eastern Region) Secret Room Manager in Flarine. For entrance into the West Secret Room please see new npc (Western Region) Secret Room Manager in Darken Masqerpets living within Tower *Catsy *Harpy *Gullah *Abraxas *Hague *Tengu *Asterius *Dantalian *Gannessa *Asuras Masquerpets living within the Secret Rooms The Secret Rooms are home to the giant versions of the tower masquerpets and their lesser counterparts. The boss is a lvl 121 named Asmodan and he spawns what is called the Nyx level 118-120. These are the guys to watch out for. Asmodan will heal if his target dies.